Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield is featured in Laryngitis the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn. After taking Rachel to the doctor to see why she can't sing, Finn becomes frustrated when he finds out that she still cares about Jesse, and sings this song to her to try to prove he cares about her more than Jesse does, and wants her to be his girlfriend. Parts are sung as Finn watches Rachel's shadow undress behind a curtain at the doctor's office and parts are sung in front of the Glee Club in the choir room. During this song, Rachel feels very uncomfortable, but still smiles. Mr. Schue liked it very much and even said, "We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery." Lyrics Finn: Jessie is a friend Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes, And she's loving him with that body I just know it, And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! Solo You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want I want Jessie's girl Trivia *After being such a big hit on Glee, Damian McGinty sang this song on The Glee Project messing up the lyrics, and singing “I wish I was Jessie's Girl”. *Cory Monteith performed this at the Glee Live! Concert - 2011 ''and ''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. *Many fans believe the character Jesse was named just so Finn could sing this song. Gallery Glee - jessies girl.jpg Jessesgirl.png Tumblr l2apvkTkXr1qab0fuo1 500.jpg 214191471_640.jpg tumblr_lqhptznIyb1qlg44e.jpg JGFinn4.jpg JGFinn3.jpg JGFinn2.jpg JGFinn.jpg op.PNG FINNJESSEGIRL.jpg 441210_1273747524244_full.jpg JGJG.jpg tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co10 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co9 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co8 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co7 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co6 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co5 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co4 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co3 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co2 250.gif Tumblr mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co1 250.gif jessie's girl finn.png jessie's girl season 1 .png jessie's girl season 1.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack